dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
EX
EX, also known as Evolution X, is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super series. EX is a procreation of all the life-form's powers in Universe 7. His counter-parts feature in each universe. EX is a creation by Future Zeno, as another way of judging which universe is the strongest. However, he soon realizes that his power will automatically grow if the inhabitants in the universe gain stronger. Therefore, he attempts to make the universe stronger by enslaving species and training them. History Evolution X was created by Future Zeno in order to keep track of overall universal power. The Zeno's will later use these creations in a tournament. EX was created as a biological humanoid figure that has cyan colored skin and shares some similarities as Final Form Frieza. Aswell as obtaining the Universe's overall power, Evolution X also inherits all universal abilities...including Majin Buu's regeneration, Goku's Super Saiyan transformation, Kaioken, etc... EX soon gains awareness of his power and decides to enslave the inhabitants of the universe, as this will stop them from dying, which will decrease his power. The Supreme Kai picks up on this and locates Lord Beerus and Whis. However, Whis is forbidden to intervene with Future Zeno's creation. Supreme Kai then decides to travel to Earth to warn Goku of the unstoppable tyrant. Supreme Kai arrives on Earth, to witness Goku and Vegeta fighting on the mountain hills. The Supreme Kai interrupts this fight by telling them about Evolution X and his power growth abilities. Goku becomes serious and decides to travel to Zeno. Goku arrives in Zeno's realm, but is rejected by the Grand Priest. The Grand Priest then tells Goku that the Evolution X is allowed to roam freely. Although, Those who kill the Evolution creatures will be heavily awarded by Zeno. EX continues to enslave the universe but is interrupted by a strange warrior known as Napi. Napi battles with EX, and Whis picks up on Napi's strange aura. Napi is soon defeated, but is saved by Beerus and Whis. Power EX has the power of all life-forms in the universe, combined, except the gods. Therefore, he has an incredible power level. Notable Powerful Warriors: * Goku (Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan 3) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan 2) * Piccolo * Goten * Trunks * Gohan * Majin Buu * Napi * Inhabitants of Planet Yuri * Inhabitants of Planet Gargan * Inhabitants of Planet Eon III * All additional life-form power Abilities: Super Saiyan forms, Regeneration, Super Intelligence (inherited from Planet Eon III), Saiyan Zenkai Boost, Perfect Ki Control (Inherited from Planet Gargan), Gargan transformation over-ride (Planet Gargan), Namekian traits (ability to create Dragon Balls). Power Scaling: Goku (Super Saiyan Blue - Kaioken X10) is physically stronger than Evolution X, but isn't strong enough to prevent the regeneration or deliver a ki blast strong enough to full disintegrate. As long as Goku and Vegeta stay in their God forms using God ki, then EX cannot use their power and abilities. Gargan Super Saiyan EX (inherited from Gohan, Goten and Trunks) vs. Limit-Breaker Goku: Goku is stronger but cannot break through the Gargan Super Saiyan over-ride. EX fuses with Universe 6's EX at the end of the Saga to create EXII or Extwo. Extwo becomes too strong for both universes to handle, forcing Goku to use the Super Dragon Balls. Imprisonment EXTwo is imprisoned using the Super Dragon Balls.